Orange-Flavored Baby Pact
|link = http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?/topic/116306-orange-flavored-baby-pact/ |date = 13 April 2013 |link2 = |termin = |status = Active |color = Green }} The Orange-Flavored Baby Pact is an between New Pacific Order and Orange Defense Network. It was announced on 13 April 2013. NPO-ODN MDoAP Preamble Recognizing our strong friendship, our common dedication to success, and to ensure the safety of both alliances from external attacks, the Orange Defense Network and the New Pacific Order agree to these terms of non-chaining mutual defense and optional aggression. Article I Both signatories recognize that this pact is not a merger of the two alliances, and that both alliances will retain their full and complete sovereignty. Neither signatory shall take any action that could potentially infringe on the sovereignty of the other. Article II Both signatories recognize the importance of strong and constant communication both during war and in peace and will remain in contact through IRC, on forums, and/or through other means of communication. If either signatory receives information detailing a threat towards the other (direct aggression, threat of war, espionage, etc), they are obliged to inform them immediately. Article III Any direct attack on either signatory should be seen as an attack on both, and thus initiating the mobilization of both signatories' armed forces (this includes espionage and rogue attacks). In this scenario, both signatories are obliged to provide military and financial aid to the other if requested. The respective parties are not obliged to offer assistance should either signatory alliance become involved in a conflict via other treaties with other alliances or blocs. Either signatory alliance may offer assistance in such an event but any assistance would be voluntary. Article IV If one party finds itself as an instigator in a conflict, the other party may join in if they feel the cause is valid, and the conduct just. Otherwise they may refuse services. Article V Neither signatory will take actions that could potentially damage the other. Neither will provide aid or sanctuary to any enemy of the other signatory despite their relationship with that enemy. Neither will engage in attacks, either through military or espionage, against the other and will work to resolve any disputes that may from time to time emerge between their respective members. Article VI If either signatory wishes to terminate these accords, they must provide the other with at least 48 hours notice, at which time both signatories will enter into discussions to determine if reasons for termination can be resolved. If they cannot, the termination of the accords will proceed 48 hours from the date of announcement. Any violation of these accords is grounds for immediate termination, but discussion to resolve the problem is strongly encouraged. Signed, For the New Pacific Order *Brehon, Emperor of the New Pacific Order, Sword of the Order *Farrin, Imperial Regent of the New Pacific Order *Jrenster, Imperial Officer of Foreign Affairs of the New Pacific Order *Lord Valleo, Imperial Officer of Foreign Affairs of the New Pacific Order For the Orange Defense Network *Secretary General: OsRavan *Assistant SecGen: eZe *Secretary of the Interior: Bucovina *Secretary of Economics: Italiarule *Secretary of Defense: Zaxon *Secretary of State: Reyas *Senate LII: Carson, Walling, Tiggah, OverlordShinnra, Hobbies0310 Category:Active treaties of New Pacific Order Category:Orange Defense Network